Your Eyes, Your Lips
by Lady Kozato
Summary: "Havia algo que o estava intrigando desde que encarara o moreno nos olhos a primeira vez em que lutaram. Aquele brilho dourado enigmático e utópico. Eram tão atrativos e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadores, e apesar de tudo, Enma sentia-se seguro quando os via."


**Your Eyes, Your Lips**

"_O amor não se enxerga com os olhos, ou se prova com os lábios, nem mesmo um toque pode transmitir tamanha sentimento. Apenas um coração amoroso reconhece outro."_

Era fim de tarde, a dupla de dames encontrava-se na residência do jovem Vongola, ambos cansados da pilha de fazer a pilha e tarefas passadas pelos professores.

O dia estava quente apesar de já estar em seu fim, e talvez por isso Nutts resolvera aparecer e esticar as patas – ou quem sabe atrapalhar a dupla desastrada.

Mas nem de longe o calor, ou o pequeno leão adormecido sobre a mesa, eram incômodos para o ruivo.

Havia algo que o estava intrigando desde que encarara o moreno nos olhos a primeira vez em que lutaram. Aquele brilho dourado enigmático e utópico.

Eram tão atrativos e ao mesmo tempo ameaçadores, e apesar de tudo, Enma sentia-se seguro quando os via. Presenciara diversos inimigos tremerem apenas por encararem o futuro chefe Vongola nos olhos. Mas afinal, quem não tremeriam diante de olhar tão intenso?

E no mesmo instante em que pegava-se pensando em como as orbes douradas eram belas, o Kozato tomava-se conta de que não era apenas o dourado que era bonito, mesmo o castanho possuía sua beleza envolta na timidez e no medo.

O moreno em si era bonito, mesmo quando tremia de medo, mas tornava-se ainda mais belo quando possuía a determinação para proteger sua família e amigos.

- Enma-kun, algum problema? – a voz do amigo o despertara do transe. Deus por quanto tempo encarara-o?

- Problema nenhum Tsuna-kun... – gaguejou o ruivo, tendo as bochechas avermelhadas.

O Sawada franziu as sobrancelhas por um momento ao ver o melhor amigo desviando o olhar de si.

- Tem certeza? – insisti. Talvez tenha pego a péssima mania de Reborn de querer saber tudo, mas Tsuna não conseguia evitar quando se tratava de Enma. Ele era seu _melhor amigo_ no final das contas.

- Sim... – e mais uma vez tornou a desviar o olhar enquanto esticava a mão para acariciar o dorminhoco leão.

E assim Tsuna limitou-se a uma expressão curiosa – talvez até um pouco aproveitadora quando percebeu a falta do Arcobaleno sádico.

Sorriu, ato que não passou despercebido pelo ruivo, mas antes mesmo que o Guardião da Terra desse pela falta do Tutor do _melhor amigo_, Tsuna já havia o empurrado contra o chão e se posto sobre ele.

As faces próximas era mais do que o suficiente para que Enma corasse tanto a ponto de quase chegar ao vermelho de seu cabelo. Fora realmente um pouco abusado demais da parte do moreno aquilo, mas já havia feito e, realmente, não havia explicação para o por que fizera. Ou talvez até houvesse alguma explicação, mas a mesma era deveras comprometedora, sem contar que poderia desmantelar de vez a amizade que tinham.

- Tsu-kun? – gaguejou o ruivo, mal notando que chamara Tsuna por um apelido um tanto carinhoso demais. E o tom usado pelo ruivo apenas foi o suficiente para que o moreno corasse de forma leve.

Por alguns segundos as orbes castanhas do Sawada pousaram sobre os lábios entreabertos do Shimon. Tentadores. Era a palavra que rondava a mente de Tsuna naquele exato momento.

E assim o moreno aproximou ainda mais sua face da do ruivo.

Qual seria o gosto? Questionou-se.

Erguendo o olhar para as orbes carmins de Enma, o moreno pode ver ali um brilho incomum, quase de expectativa. Tal expectativa era puramente real. O Kozato realmente queria que o _melhor amigo_ chegasse mais perto, _bem mais perto_. E Enma desejou que a aproximação fosse ainda maior quando viu o brilho dourado circundando o castanho, oh, assim não seria difícil se render ao o que quer que acontecesse ali.

E envolvido por aquele magnífico brilho dourado, Enma apenas deixou-se fechar os olhos esperando o que viria a seguir. Tendo uma mínima esperança e que fosse o que desejava, mas ainda sim tendo alguma esperança.

Tsuna, por sua vez, apenas arregalou levemente os olhos ao ver as ações do ruivo. Poderiam elas ser um convite ao que pretendia?

Engoliu em seco, tornando a desviar o olhar – este que havia tornado-se dourado-ouro – para os lábios entreabertos tentadores e, quem sabe, receptivos. Hesitou inicialmente, mas já havia ido até ali de qualquer forma, então que mal haveria em terminar o que começou?

Um curto, porem belo, sorriso formou-se nos lábios do jovem Vongola antes do mesmo resolver, enfim, se render a aquela proibida tentação.

Fechando os olhos o moreno aproximou-se ainda mais da face do ruivo, assim tocando levemente os lábios do Shimon com os seus.

Estava feito.

Durou apenas poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para arrancar o fôlego de ambos. E quando tornaram a se encarar frente a frente mais uma vez ambos encontravam-se corados, apesar de que era o ruivo quem, aparentemente, estava mais constrangido.

Novamente um sorriso tomou os lábios delicados do moreno fazendo apenas com que o rubor na face do Kozato de intensificasse.

Ainda tendo as orbes douradas fixas naqueles belos e tímidos olhos scarlets o moreno afastou suavemente uma madeixa carmim que mantinha-se teimosamente sobre os belos olhos do Shimon.

- Eu gosto de você Enma-kun. – murmurou o Sawada alargando o sorriso que dispunha apenas ao _melhor amigo_.

- Eu... – gaguejou, sentindo o ar e as palavras o abandonarem. – Eu... – tentou por mais uma vez, desviando o olhar.

Tsuna apenas riu das tentativas falhas do Shimon, a timidez do ruivo era quase palpável.

- Eu sei Enma-kun. – comentou com o mais belo sorriso que pode dar antes de roubar um ultimo beijos do Kozato e se afastar, tornando a sentar-se preguiçosamente frente à mesa de estudos.

E assim o silencio se fez presente, enquanto, ainda de seu lugar ao chão, o ruivo tímido permitiu-se observar o moreno, tudo para encontrá-lo com um leve rubor nas bochechas. Já os olhos havia ao tímido castanho-claro.

- Eu também... Gosto... De você... – entre pausas e gaguejos o Shimon enfim conseguiu pronunciar as palavras que há muito escondia.

Por mais uma vez seus olhos se encontraram. O sorriso de Tsuna apenas tornara-se mais largo quando ouviu aquelas palavras.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu o jovem Vongola provocando o nascimento de um curto e tímido sorriso nos lábios que tanto adorava apreciar.

Ao fim na medida em que Tsuna amava aqueles lábios, Enma era completamente apaixonado pelos olhos castanho-dourados do jovem _Décimo_.

E mesmo que fosse errado, ou proibido, Sawada Tsunayoshi precisava sentir o doce dos lábios do Guardião da Terra; tal como Kozato Enma necessitava arduamente do carinho e da proteção que eram transmitidas pelas orbes claras do moreno.

Aquele seria um segredo apenas deles.

Um segredo de _melhores amigos_.

_**~Fim.**_


End file.
